1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computerized method for establishing systems for managing the maintenance operations and procedures of an organization. It is particularly directed toward larger organizations, be they corporate (industrial/commercial) or government/institutional for whom, controlling maintenance costs is generally done poorly or in a non-systematic, haphazard or uncoordinated fashion, due to lack of formal management systems. The method and system of this invention facilitate development of strategies for reducing maintenance costs and monitoring progress made on an ongoing basis toward the fulfillment of strategy objectives and, ultimately, a reduction in maintenance costs. All of this is achieved independently of any physical system by which the utilization of maintenance is controlled.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional maintenance management, particularly in commercial, corporate and industrial settings, is a technical process, often carried out by systems and methods which directly control maintenance costs. Such maintenance management systems frequently involve measurement of one or more parameters associated with maintenance.
The major problem with prior art is that the approach generally taken for maintenance cost control up to this invention does not impact on management systems and practices of the user. Nor does it integrate with other improvement programs that may be undertaken by the user. Prior to this invention, there has been no way to quantify the effectiveness of management processes for maintenance cost control and as a result there was no process possible for benchmarking maintenance management practices. As a result, it was difficult for operations to know how well they were performing.